


Locked in 1

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [10]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, I was mega tired when I wrote this, even I don't know what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: I intend to continue this book in the next part of the series, sorry it is so short xoOnce again, comments appreciated xo





	Locked in 1

'No way is this happening to me.' Luisa mumbled to herself with one last hopeless tug on the door handle. 

She had placed the keys in the door on the other side, less than a minute ago, and had to come back in to pick up her phone, shutting the door behind her, causing it to automatically lock. 

Now she was locked in her apartment. 

Late for her family meal. 

'Fuck.' The brunette thought to herself, pulling out her phone. 

She dialled the number and pressed the phone to her ear, pacing around the room. 

"Where are you? I thought you would have left by now!" The voice said in a hushed tone, the faint sound of doors closing heard in the background. 

"I'm still in my apartment." Luisa admitted, slumping her back against her door, trying to control the fast beating of her heart and flipping sensation in her stomach, all because of that one woman's voice. 

"Lu, please don't bail, I haven't seen you in months, not since you left for your holiday." Her voice was sincere and delicate, yet was laced with a sense of urgency. 

"Rose, you don't understand. I'm locked in." The doctor tipped her head back, letting it fall against the door. 

She heard a small giggle from the other end of the phone, sending a array of sparks to run up her spine. 

"How on earth did you manage that?" The redhead asked, speech still shaking with laughter. 

"The key is still on the other side of the door, I closed it when I came back in to get my phone and now it's locked." Luisa explained. 

"Well at least you've got your phone." Rose laughed back, her usual fake smile replaced with a genuinely happy one. 

"Rose! This isn't funny," Luisa whined, yet still fought back her own laughter, "I won't get to the meal and then my Father will be mad at me." 

"You're right, it's not funny." Rose tried to stifle her laughter, "I'll come and unlock your door, stay talking to me, I've missed your voice." 

"I've missed yours too." Luisa grinned. 

"One second." Luisa heard Rose explain how she was going to collect the brunette because she had been locked in. 

"I can come with you." Emilio replied, causing a muffling sound down the end of the line. 

"No, no, it's okay. Stay here with Rafael, I'm sure you have things to discuss." Rose hurried, the sounds giving the implication that she was grabbing her coat. 

Luisa couldn't hear her Father's reply but soon got the idea when all his wife replied was: "you too." 

She knew that it wasn't her Father's fault for declaring his love for Rose, he was her husband, but she still felt a tightness creep into her chest, tugging tight at her ribs, restricting her breathing for a small moment. 

"I'm back." The criminal replied, closing the door behind her. 

Luisa simply hummed her reply, she was still feeling immensely jealous at a comment she didn't even hear. She couldn't help it. 

"What?" Rose replied, noticing a hint of anger laced into her lover's tone. 

"Nothing." The doctor's reply was blunt, childish even. 

"Luisa Alver," the redhead sighed, "don't lie to me." 

The way Luisa's name rolled so fluently off of Rose's tongue made the brunettes stomach flip. 

"Sorry, I just feel a bit odd when my Father says he loves you." She said it softer than she had anticipated, but still stern enough to get her point across. 

She could hear Rose let out a soft, small sigh on the other end of the phone, simultaneously hearing the car door open. 

"He's my husband, Lu." Her stepmother finally replied. 

"You don't love him though." 

For a moment there was a silence. Neither of the two spoke, both knowing what Luisa had just said was most definitely true, but neither would breach the idea any further. 

"I should be there in 15minutes." Rose spoke, finally breaking the silence. 

"I won't be going anywhere." 

The redhead chuckled again.

"How was the holiday?" She asked with genuine interest, something Luisa's father never did. 

"I held onto my sobriety if that's what you mean." The Doctor replied, smiling gently. 

"That isn't what I meant, but I'm proud of the knowledge," Rose put the engine into gear, "meet anyone out there?" 

"Only one girl."

Now it was Rose's turn to be jealous. She knew she was being hypocritical by saying she didn't want Luisa to sleep with anybody but her, she was married to her Father after all, but she struggled with the knowledge that somebody else would have seen Luisa in the way she had seen her. 

"Did you get her number?" She finally asked. 

"No, it was a one time thing." Lu replied, noticing the sense of jealousy. 

Her statement did make Rose feel slightly better, but the swirl of emerald green envy still stayed in the pit of her stomach. 

"She was no good then?" The criminal questioned again. 

"Oh, she was good," The brunette began, "very good." 

Rose saw her knuckles whiten with the extensive grip on her steering wheel. 

"Best you've had?" She managed to breathe out in the steadiest voice she could manage. 

"She came close." Luisa smirked, enjoying the torture she was inflicting. 

"How close?" The redhead asked, her hands on the verge of ripping the steering wheel right off the dash board. 

"Extremely." 

Rose couldn't help herself anymore and before thinking she spoke. 

"I had better raise the bar then."

Luisa's heart skipped a beat, a pool of arousal forming around her centre. 

"It'll be hard, she had wonderful hands." She continued the teasing. 

Then she heard Rose's car pull up outside the front of the apartment, an opening and closing of the car door was mimicked by the phone. 

Rose still hadn't replied and she ended the call, Luisa heard a clicking noise as the door opened, revealing a flushed redhead in a pastel pink blouse and white skirt. 

Luisa was about to open her mouth to speak when Rose crashed their lips together, slamming her hard against the back of the door. 

"Nice hands, huh?" She said, wasting no time in snaking her delicate fingers down the doctor's figure and under her dress. 

"Rose, after the dinner." Luisa breathed, pushing the redheads hands away and pressing another bruising kiss against her lips. 

"I'm holding you to that." Rose winked, letting Luisa move from beneath her. 

She stood at the door, waiting for the brunette to gather her coat and bag before twisting the door handle. 

She twisted it again. 

"Lu , I never got the keys out of the door." 

"What?!" Luisa nudged Rose out of the way and tugged at it herself. 

"I didn't take them out of the door, I didn't think." The criminal spoke, wandering over to the far wall. 

"Oh god, we are going to have to call my father." Luisa said in a panicked tone. 

"No we won't." Rose said, pushing open a window and already swinging one leg out.

"You can't be serious." Luisa replied, rushing over to the window and leaning out to see Rose land delicately onto the shared balcony on the floor below. 

"Deadly serious," she pushed open the door leading off from the balcony and called out behind her, "you wait here, I'll come and unlock the door." 

"Rose Solano," Luisa laughed under her breath, "full of surprises." 

She waited patiently at the door for a few more minutes before the door clicked open and Rose pointedly removed the key from the door, holding it tightly in her grasp. 

"Never let go of them." Luisa pointed to Rose's hand speaking in a tone that feigned seriousness. 

"Never." The redhead replied, her voice doing the same. 

They both left the apartment, Rose following behind Luisa as they made their way to the car. 

"Lu , don't get your car, I'll take us." She smiled, opening the car door for her. 

"But then you'll have to drive me home." The Doctor replied, only taking a single step towards Rose's car. 

"That's the point," The criminal smiled, "get in." 

Luisa slipped into the car, fastening her belt and grinning at her lover as she sat next to her. 

"Only 30 minutes late."

Rose rolled her eyes and started the car up. 

"Fashionably."

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to continue this book in the next part of the series, sorry it is so short xo 
> 
> Once again, comments appreciated xo


End file.
